Online Days
by Iceflower485 CPFW user
Summary: Summary will be updated later as story progresses and rating will most likely change to M


Hey everyone! This is my first crossover story based on some actual events, and a lot of imagination.

Okay, this story is a cross between Club Penguin and the anime School Days. The characters in the story are users from the website Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, a wiki that lets you make anything fictional about CP. Confidentiality will be ensured so as not to expose anyone's personal information, but the usernames will be the same. Please take note that all the events in the story were made up and not real, besides some parts which were twisted to make this story more interesting.

By the way, the users don't know each other in real life, nor do they live in Japan. However, they do chat and since I no longer do so, I'm just going to make up most of the conversations as the story goes by.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Club Penguin, the CPFW, or School Days. Only my character Kori Hana (Iceflower), Mizu Resu, and Tora Hoshi.

Now, without further adieu, I present to you, Online Days. Enjoy! =D

Online Days

Prologue

I first joined the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki on _. At that time, I didn't really expect much from it other than the usual everyday goings-on and the idle chatting that occurred around the clock. I never thought anything would change, nor did I foresee how such a big impact the wiki was to have in my life, but when I met him… I had a feeling, that it was to become something more from that day…

School

8:00 A.M

Sakura Academy

Class 4A

Sunlight poured into a glass windowed classroom where the children were cluttered about in groups or standing amongst the desks, sharing idle chitchat or exchanging the latest gossip. A girl with short blonde hair that curled about the top of her neck and wore small bright pink bows approached a girl who was sitting by the window alone, silently reading a small booklet she held in her hands.

"Hey Kori! Did you hear that we were having a new student today?" The blonde asked cheerfully.

The girl lifted her head up and smiled lightly at the other amiably. "Really Mizu-chan? That's great!" Mizu smiled brightly, "I know right? And you know what's even better? It's a boy!" A shadow fell across the desk and the two looked up and into the eyes of their other friend. "Oh, hello Tora-kun! We're going to be having a new student!" "I heard," Mizu turned towards Kori again who had once again absorbed herself into her book.

"Hey Kori, you know this is your time to get a boyfriend right?" Kori looked up in shock. "M-Mizu! I don't even know who-" "Aww, don't worry about it Kori-chan! I'm sure he'll like you when he sees you, besides, no boy in this school can take their eyes off you anyway!" It was true, Kori was the type of girl who when she walked down the halls or into a classroom, everyone's heads turned in her direction, and the male gender couldn't seem to get enough of her. With long and straight dark brown hair that shone, and icy orbs that sparkled with it's deep azure blue, smooth creamy white skin, elegant composure, and graceful movements… It was no wonder she attracted to her side all who appreciated these small details, and quiet and shy Kori wasn't able to help but keep herself away from them, in the hopes that her peers would leave her alone.

The sudden rapping of a ruler upon the desk at the front of the classroom brought the class to a stilled silence and everyone's attention was turned to the teacher who stood behind her desk. It wasn't long before everyone had noticed a boy standing at her side, and the door closed with a soft click. "Everyone, I would like you to welcome a new student," The brown haired teacher said as she gestured with her hand at the boy.

The new student looked out amongst his peers and said quietly, but confidently, "Hello everyone. I am Shihainin Kinzoku." Kinzoku looked around the sea of faces until his gaze came to rest upon one's who was watching him with certain interest. "Oh my gosh Kori, he noticed you!" Mizu whispered into Kori"s ear softly with excitement. "And lucky for you, he's cute too!" Kori stared back at Kinzoku, his cool silvery gray eyes sparkled and his night black hair shone. Seeing how she watched him, he flashed a bright smile in her direction, which made Kori turn a rosy pink and she ducked behind her booklet.

Although she was long accustomed to the repeated signs of affection she received from her admirers, this one was new and she knew it would be hard to throw him off, but there was something different about him from the others… And she found herself, to her surprise, wanting to get to know this boy. "Shihainin-san, please sit beside Hana-san in the back row by the window," Kinzoku nodded eagerly and tried to meet her gaze again, but Kori kept her eyes down. As he walked up the aisle and approached the desk, Mizu leaned over to whisper something more to Kori before bouncing away to her own seat across the room with Tora. "Good luck!" Kinzoku sat down beside the girl and waited until the class began to talk once again before he began his own conversation. "Hello Hana-san, it's nice to meet you!" "Same." Hmmm. He wasn't getting anywhere. Trying again, he said "What are you reading?" Kori blushed deeply again and tried to hide the booklet from his view. "Oh! I-It's um… Nothing?" "Can I see it?" With a sigh, Kori handed the booklet to him without another word.

Kinzoku stared down at the words in the booklet, startled. With a soft but with growing anticipation voice, he asked her a question he was now dying to ask. "Where did you get these stories?" "Oh, I printed them out from the website Club Penguin Fanon Wiki," She replied simply. Kinzoku asked her again. "Are you a user there?" "Yes, my username is Iceflower485," "Me too!" Kori's eyes widened in complete shock. "My username there is EternalMagma, although it used to be MetalManager," Kori smiled at him shyly. "Well, it certainly is a surprise meeting you here of all places,"


End file.
